Swords on Campus
by FNAF-friends
Summary: A new student changes everything on campus, watch as it unfolds. No Negi in this one, if you want to know what happened to him just ask.
1. Chapter 1: Starting Up

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima**

 **Mahora Train Station**

It was a strange sight to behold this morning at the Mahora train station, for you see, the train that goes through drops off the girls from the dorms off at the station closest to the academy building. Mahora academy is an all girls school so this is a normal everyday thing, but the strange sight was seeing a boy depart from the train and walk towards the academy.

The boy stood in at 4'9 and weighed in at 72lbs, big for his age of 10 years old. He had brown hair that was nearly skin short, just too short to grab hold of easily. Small face with a slightly pointy chin, sharp red eyes that seemed to dissect you with a single look and peer into your very soul, and a small nose. He had a toned body, not that you could tell with what he was wearing at that moment.

He wore a long pair of blue and white jeans that sat loosely on his legs, a black long sleeved jacket with a flaming skull on the back, you could see a green t-shirt poking out through the open jacket. Red shades on his eyes paired with a grin gave him a look that said, 'don't mess with me'.

 **In Dean Konoe's Office**

"So this is the new boy then, Takamichi? Dean Konoe asked his only male teacher.

"Yes Dean, it is" replied Takamichi Takahata, the academy's English teacher and mage.

"What is your name?" the Dean asked the boy, "Did you know that this is an all girls school?"

"Lukram Handsa, samurai in training. How I found out was funny though" he replied.

"Funny?" asked the Dean.

"Yeah, I was walking down the row of people handing out forms for anyone that wanted to transfer schools and I took one of each, I then picked one at random and joined in the line for people going to take that test, finding it weird that all the people taking it were girls, it wasn't until after I completed the exam and I was walking out when someone told me it was for an all girls school, i was even more confused when I was accepted with no problems" he explained.

"Funny indeed. Takamichi, I suggest you take Mr Handsa to his class, your class, so that they don't attack him, you remember Satam? He never even lasted the day"

"That would be wise Dean. Come along Lukram" Takamichi replied.

"Yes Sensei" Lukram replied.

"Lukram. One more thing, after you introduce yourself, you can skip class for the day so your class can adjust" Dean Konoe advised.

"That sounds smart Dean, thank you" Lukram replied with a bow.

 **In Class 2-A**

"Calm down Asuna, he will be out home-room teacher, don't worry" said Konoka Konoe, the Dean's bubbly granddaughter, to her best friend.

Just then the classroom door opened revealing Sensei Takahata and the new student.

Immediately whispers started going though the room. **A boy? Don't they remember what happened to the last one? Wow, he's cute! How did he get in?**

Takahata walked to his desk at the front of the room while Lukram leaned on the wall beside the door. Both males observed the class and their reactions to the boy, Takahata with a sweat drop and Lukram with a smirk.

 _This class should do me fine_ , Lukram thought while taking inventory; _twins, sniper, ninja, samurai, ghost, yup I'm going to fit right in._

"This is our new student, he got in through the impossible, getting the full 250 points on the transfer exam" Takahata started, Even though he is only 10, the Dean put him here due to his intellect".

The class took on a look of complete shock, _250 out of 250, that's impossible_ , they all thought together.

"I think you just broke them, Sensei" Lukram joked to the older man.

"Maybe", he replied, "Why don't you introduce yourself during this silence?"

Lukram walked over to lean on the front of the desk, he took a look at the class and smirked before speaking, "My name is Lukram Handsa, I'm ten years old, but don't let that fool you, I have an IQ of 340".

Seconds passed by without any form of reply, util without warning a massive 'Kawii!' came out of most of the class, with a couple of exceptions; the green-haired girl near the back, the girl with the laptop at the back and the shy, purple-haired girl up front.

"Do you think you should show them 'them' or 'it' now or would you rather take my leave?" Takahata asked.

"Maybe I should show 'it' now" he replied.

"Most of what I can do will remain quiet, but I will tell you one thing, I can sense aura to the point where I can almost see them" Lukram told the class.

"I don't believe you, show us proof!" said an angry girl with long, red hair.

"Very well", he said as he closed his eyes for a few seconds, when he opened them his eyes had changed from red to a deep black, "There is an aura of killing from the dark girl up the back, there is an angry aura from you and there happens to be a ghost in here sitting next to the chick with the camera, she has an aura of loneliness and peacefulness".

Lukram closed his eyes again and the returned to their sharp red colour, "With that, I will make my leave" Lukram turned and walked out of the room calmly.

As soon as he left chatter broke out;

 _Ghost?_

 _Who is he?_

 _He looks hot!_

 _Where will he sit?_

 _Every chair is full but the ghost's, but that is her chair?_

 **Next Time:** Encounter in the woods of Mahora reveal some background

 **Authors Note: I'm sorry for the wait, I have been too busy to upload, but here it is, Chapter 1, please review. Also if you have a character you would like me to add, please comment it below, many thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Forest Fight

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima**

 **In the forest**

Lukram walked down the dark forest path, deep in thought, _'One seat was empty today, that one had a malevolent feeling to it, I have felt it before, what is that aura?'_

A shrill scream came from father up the path, the scream sounded terrified _'Maybe that's what caused the aura?'_ Speeding up to investigate he swiftly closed in on the forest clearing, showing a short, blond-haired girl standing above an unconscious girl with pink hair, while a tall girl with green hair pinned her sister to a tree by her shirt.

"What do you think you are doing to these girls?", he asked, reaching over his shoulder with one hand.

"What does it matter to you, boya?", the blond snapped.

"These two girls were in my new class today, and I'm not going to let you harm them", Lukram stated, narrowing his eyes.

"Master, shall I dispose of the boy?", the green-haired girl asked.

"Just do it quickly Chachamaru", the blond answered sounding bored.

Chachamaru let go of the girl and sped over towards Lukram intending to land a punch in his jaw, but it didn't connect, instead she saw a blade had blocked it with ease, the blade being held lazily but still firmly held, "Not good enough cyborg, my turn", he mocked before punching her faster then her programming could process, she was sent flying past the blond, hitting the tree behind her with enough force force to crack the thick trunk, narrowly missing the blond.

"W-Who the hell are you!?", the blond stammered out.

"Lukram Handsa. The Samurai who puts an end to supernatural forces", he replied his eyes turning pitch black with a red spot in each eye.

Her eyes widened, "You have got to be kidding me! THE Spirit Blade! Here!", she shouted.

"So, even you have heard of my reputation", he chuckled.

"Chachamaru! Evacuate!", she said to her robot servant before disappearing into the woods.

Lukram walked over to the two pink-haired twins, the unconscious one had just awoken, "You two okay?", he asked.

Two nervous nods answered his question, "Spirit Blade? Just who are you?", the twin with buns in her hair asked.

"Back in England, where I was born, I got a reputation through slaughtering all sorts of creatures such as; vampire, werewolf, ghost, etc. After awhile I started being called 'The Spirit Blade' it just sort of stuck", he replied, "By the way, who are you?".

"Students 22 and 23 from your class, Fuka and Fumika Narutaki, two thirds of the walking club", they answered happily, "Your really awesome, you know!".

"Where are you staying?", Fuka asked.

"Do you have your own house?", Fumika continued.

"Nowhere right now, why do you ask?", he inquired.

"Why not stay with us then? We have a spare bed in our room", Fuka explained.

"We will need to ask Kaede to see if it's okay with her", Fumika reminded her twin.

"She will say 'yes', she can train with him, he's so strong!", Fuka reassured Fumika.

This continued the whole way to their room, going back and forth. After a few minuets of this he tuned them out and started compiling a mental folder for each girl. _'Fuka is the more active one and Fumika is the more relaxed one'_.

 **Dorm Building**

As soon as they arrived outside their room, Fuka knocked on the door while Fumika firmly attached to his right arm, Fuka moved back and latched onto his left arm. The door opened to reveal a tall, green-haired girl in garbs.

"Fuka, Fumika, why are you so late? Why is the new boy here?", Kaede asked.

"Sorry Kaede. We were walking when we were attacked, Lukram here arrived and saved us, so we offered to room him here!", Fuka answered.

 _'So this is student 20 Kaede Nagase'_ he thought.

"What do you say Kaede, can he stay?", Fuka and Fumika begged.

"It could be fun", she mused, "Why not? Welcome to the club!", she exclaimed.

Walking into the apartment, the first thing he noticed was that it reminded him somewhat of the Ninjitsu shrine he studied at for a while at in England.

Apart from that, the place looked normal, fair sized living room, complete with display cabinets on Ninjitsu weapons, decent kitchen, complete with a few burn marks, bathroom and two bedrooms.

"One is the bedroom, the other is a storage/ training room", Kaede explained, "For you see I am a Ni...".

"I know", he interrupted, "Your a Ninja, so am I", he smirked.

"How?", she asked.

"It's obvious, I could tell when we met in the classroom. Don't worry, if your not a Ninja it's near impossible to tell", he reassured her.

She visibly relaxed, upon hearing this, "So, where do I sleep?", he asked.

"In the bedroom. The left set of bunk beds are the twins, Fuka on the top, The set at the far wall are ours. I have the bottom bunk, so you can have the top", she replied.

"It's getting late, I'm going to sleep", Lukram said before going into the bathroom to get changed.

 **-3:41am-**

Lukram woke up to numbness running through his upper body, 'I always woke up at this time of the morning to start training', he thought, 'so why are my arms numb?'.

Looking down, all he could see was pink hair, blocking the view of who, or what, was on him, "Aww, how cute", spoke a soft, mature voice. Looking to his right, he saw Kaede, smiling at him with her usual foxy grin.

"That sometimes happens to me, it happens when they are feeling scared or worried", she explained, "Comfy?".

"My arms are completely numb", he dead-panned.

"Comes with the territory I'm afraid", she chuckled, "You'll get used to it".

"How do I move them? I get up around now to train", he asked, "I don't want to disturb them".

"You can't", she dead-panned, "You just have to lay their and put up with it until they wake up, trust me, they get grumpy if woken up in the morning by anything else but an alarm clock".

"Great", he replied sarcastic.

Kaede moved to sit at the end of his bed, "So, if I asked you something about yourself, would you answer?".

Lukram's eyes narrowed, "Depends, what is it you want to know?".

"Why would an English born Ninja be doing here in Japan? In an all girls school of all places", she replied hesitantly.

"It's...complicated. After training as a Ninja for four years in England under a Grand Master Ninja, I realised that Ninjitsu can't protect you and those you want or need to keep safe. At that point I looked around and studied to find something else to help me protect my loved ones...well what are left of them", he started.

"That's so s...", Kaede tried to say.

"I found a Grand Master Swordsman and trained under him for a whole year", he continued as if she hadnt spoken, "but it turned out he wasn't what he said he was, he was only average. That gave me a whole year of basic training, so I looked around and decided to travel to Japan to train from real masters. I graduated from their training two years later, at age 9".

"Mind if I ask you a question?", she nodded, "Why did you choose to become a Ninja?".

"Because I was weak at one point and a paid dearly for it", she replied, "I became a Ninja not only for the offensive advantage but for the stealth, so I'm never caught again".

"What about you? From what you told me, you started training in Ninjitsu at age 2", she asked.

"That's...harder to explain, I'm going back to sleep, I'll tell you tomorrow", he replied.

"Okay, night", she replied.

"Night", he said.

 **Next Time:** Reactions to sleeping. Cooking and Party

 **Authors Note: Sorry Chapter 2 took so long, It's been to hot here to concentrate on typing, my room is so hot. But I have been writing up chapters in my note book so I have the next few chapters written but not typed.**


	3. Author Chapter 1

Author Chapter 1:

Hello to all those who have already read, or are reading this story. I am here to explain a couple of things and to ask a couple of questions.

First off, for those of you who want to know, Negi was in the school as teacher, but was spotted doing magic by one of his students, namely Satomi Hakase, who according to her Wiki page, already knew about magic to some degree as Chachamaru, her creation, is a mixture of science and magic. However they didn't know this and transformed Negi into a Chubracabra. I do have a plan on bringing him back, if you guys and galls want.

Next up is how my OC ties into the MSN world. He is a free range dimensional traveller, his job is to help save the various dimensions and time-lines from a being of pure shadow (not going into that now, that's for a later chapter).

That's all for now, please leave a review, it really helps.


End file.
